


The Original Babe with the Power

by Bryn_Myrddin



Series: Life and Times in Goblin City [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Backstory, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Labyrinth References, babe with the power, queen of the faeries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: Jareth's entrance in to the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You like this serious? please let me know. (I friggen love this movie)

The night of the Goblin Princes birth was both joyous and terrible.

His birth, much anticipated by family and subjects alike was a welcome event in the entire realm, the current king and queen having been childless for far longer than they had anticipated, even with years of rituals and blessings. Even the High queen, and young as she was, couldn’t summon the correct magic to speed up to conceiving of an heir any faster than nature would allow. 

It had been centuries of torment for the King and Queen. The misery of their multiple failures causing darkness to spread over the goblin kingdom, growing thicker as the years passed.

Runners were more likely than not to ever return from the Labyrinth.

The children turned were more likely to fade into shadow than join the goblin hoards.

Until one day, one day when the queens smile was bright enough to banish the dark and the Kings laugh was laugh enough to rid the kingdom of silence.  
It was a babe.

A babe with the power to lift the dark and banish the silence.

Titania was thrilled, the centuries old Ruler looking no older than 10 fluttering anxiously around the queen in such a delicate state, weaving small spells for comfort and health, commanding the newly enthused goblins to get out of underfoot.

And as previously said, the day of the babe’s birth was both beautiful and terrible.

Despite the delicate weaving's of her high majesty and the support of many kingdoms throughout the realm the queen was unable to do more than hold her son before passing, stroking his brow lovingly before slowly slipping into the realms of the dead. But then, the beauty of the King holding his first and only born. The tender bonding of father and son witnessed by the high queen.

“I name you Jareth…” the Queen holding in a gasp as the late queens name had been Jara.

“After all,” he muttered, looking at the round inquisitive eyes of his son.

 

“You’ve got her eyes.”


End file.
